Sons and Ladies
by Owlina Penguina
Summary: A story of love, life and SAMCRO. Jax finds that his best chick friend and old school flame aside from Tara has returned to Charming. Opie finds himself in a similar position except that he is married to Donna. Jax/OC & Opie/OC
V

 **Prologue**

Gwen sat on the black leather sofa in her living room as she began to open the very last box from the move to Charming, California from Texas. She sighed heavily as she picked up her cup of pure black coffee. On her coffee table was a picture of her mother and an ashtray. "I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't know that you were so close to being with God." Gwen whispered softly as she began to pull things out of the box. Gwen put the second ashtray on the end table to her right and pulled out a faux book that holds the remotes for her television, dvd/blue ray player and satellite. The last thing that Gwen pulled out of the box was her mother's bible. As a tear ran down her cheek she set the bible next to the ashtray on the end table.

Gwen jumped as her phone began to play Porn Star Dancing. "Hey, Shea. What's up? Have you gotten on the plane to Charming yet?" Gwen asked curiously. "No, not yet. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow." Shea said with a slight Scottish accent. "Sounds great, I can't wait for you to get here. Did you get your stuff sent over?" Gwen asked as she walked upstairs to the master bedroom. "Stuff is getting sent over now. All I have is my overnight stuff and Hazel's overnight stuff. Cannot wait to be back home in Charming either." Shea replied with a soft smile. "Alright Shea, I have somethings to do so I will see you tomorrow when you get in." Gwen said as she picked up a picture of the best male friend she ever had. "Okay, Gwen. I'll see ya later." Shea said before hanging up her phone. Gwen put her phone in her pocket as she looked down at the picture of her best guy friend, Jax Teller. Gwen smiled as she thought back to all of the fun they all had in high school. Gwen sighed as she put the picture on the wall by the door.

Gwen grabbed her keys to her motorcycle and threw her helmet on. She cranked her motorcycle and took off toward the auto repair shop in town where she grew up, Teller Morrow. As Gwen pulled up a man in a khaki uniform walked out to meet her. "Hey Lowell, long time no see. Is Clay here by chance?" Gwen asked as she cut the bike off. "Gwendolyn? Wow. It has been a really long time. No, Clay is at chapel." Lowell said as he wiped his greasy hands on a red shop towel. "Thanks, Lowell. I am going to head over to chapel. Don't tell anyone I came by. I'm hoping to surprise everyone with my return." Gwen said with a grin. "Okay, Gwen. See you later." Lowell said with a smile. Gwen smiled one last time before she took off to go to chapel.

Gwen smiled as she pulled up in front of the clubhouse. "Clay!" She called as he stepped out of the clubhouse. Clay turned and looked at her as she pulled her helmet off and turned the bike off. "Gwendolyn? Gwendolyn Davis?" Clay said in shock as she climbed off her bike. She chuckled happily as she walked towards Clay with a big smile. "Hey Clay" Gwen said as she hugged him. "Damn girl, you shot up fast." Clay said with a grin as he spun her around in a circle. Gwen laughed happily as he put her back down on her feet. "What brought you back to Charming? You haven't been here since the day after your high school graduation." Clay asked as they walked back into the clubhouse. "Momma died last week. I came back to take her to the family plot and get the rest of the loose ends tied up. She left everything to me." Gwen said as they sat at the bar.

Clay frowned sadly. "I'm sorry about your mom. She was a really nice lady. She supported your dad being a part of this club a lot more and a lot better than most women. A lot like Gemma supports me." Clay said with a small smile. "Yea, she was a great woman, my mom. She wasn't really the same after Pop died." Gwen said sadly. "Yea, no one was the same after your dad died." Clay said as he sat his beer bottle back on the bar. Gwen took a swig of beer before looking at Clay again. "Clay, can I ask you something?" Gwen asked as she lit a cigarette. "Ask away, Gwen." Clay said as he took a hit off his cigar. "Clay, you know that I have been around the club since I was a baby, but what I want from you is more than what I have right now. I want to be able to have a cut. I want to be an official member of SAMCRO." Gwen said after she exhaled her cigarette drag. "I will put it to a vote tonight, Gwen." Clay began as he put out his cigar. "But I do wonder if you would do something for me." She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you need me to do, Clay?" She asked before taking a swig of her beer. "I'm short a mechanic until Jax gets back this afternoon. You mind helping out?" Clay stated after taking a swig of beer. "Not a problem, Clay. I do not mind helping out at all." Gwen said as the door to the clubhouse slammed closed. Gwen slid off the bar stool with her back to the door.

"Wonder who that could be." Clay said with a chuckle. Gwen smiled as she heard two people walk into the room. Someone let loose a whistle. "Damn that is a gorgeous ass." A male voice said as the footsteps got closer to her. Gwen giggled softly as she kept her back to the man. The next thing she knew the man had grabbed her butt. "Tig!" Clay snapped at the man as he smacked his hands off Gwen's butt. Gwen turned around and saw Tig standing there confused with Jax not far behind him. "Hi Tiggy, been a long time since I last saw you." Gwen said with a grin as she adjusted her white tank top. Her black leather pants hugged the curves of her lower body. Tig looked at her as if trying to find out who she was. "Tiggy, you must remember me. I know it was a long time ago, but I know you remember." Gwen said with a grin. "Tiggy. No one has called me Tiggy since…Gwen Davis!" Tig shouted excitedly. "Damn girl! You grew up." Gwen laughed lightly as he hugged her tightly. "God, I missed you guys." Gwen said with a big smile.

Gwen grinned happily as she chugged some of her beer. Her red hair French braided down to her ribs and her emerald green eyes shined. Jax found himself staring at her like he had done for a while when he was in high school. "Jax?" Clay said trying to get his attention. Gwen noticed him staring and walked over to him. "Hi Jax, did you miss me?" Gwen said with a smile across her full lips. Jax grinned goofily at her. "Damn." Jax said with a smile. "I missed you to, Jax. Still have that picture of you from high school." Gwen smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "You really still have that thing huh?" Jax said putting his hands on her hips. "Yes, I still have it." Gwen said as she hugged him tightly. "Clay, when will I know?" Gwen asked as she turned to walk back over to the bar to get her beer. "Tomorrow morning. You looking for work too?" Clay said as he slid the empty beer bottle to the man behind the bar. "Yea, I am looking for work. You hiring someone, Clay?" Gwen asked with a smile. Clay chuckled lightly. "You will know tomorrow morning if we are hiring. After we have found the answer to your question." He said as he grabbed the newly opened beer bottle. "Thank you, Clay. I'm going to head home and get my house cleaned before my darling partner in crime arrives." Gwen said as she started walking to the door of the clubhouse.

Gwen stopped next to Jax with a smile. "I'm going to be home all day, so if you want to come by when you get off work we can have dinner and maybe a beer." Gwen said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Yea sounds good. I'll see you after work, baby." He grinned before kissing her lightly. "Mm. Good. I'll see you then." Gwen said as she started to walk passed him. While she was close he hit her across her butt with the back of his hand. Gwen giggled just a little with a light blush. "Tsk, tsk. Jax, don't start what you can't finish." Gwen said with a wink before she walked out of the clubhouse.

Gwen got onto her motorcycle and cranked it up, riding happily back to her house two miles from the clubhouse. Gwen sighed softly as she turned her bike off in the driveway. She hung her helmet on the handlebars. Gwen took a breath as she unlocked to door to her house and went inside. With a sigh she grabbed her mop and bucket from the garage, setting it on the counter before going back out to grab her broom and dustpan. With her broom in hand she began to sweep her kitchen and clean everything up. Gwen scrubbed her kitchen top to bottom before there was a knock on her front door. "Coming!" Gwen called as she pulled the rubber gloves off her hands. Gwen took a breath as she checked to see her gun still on the end table by the door. With a smile on her face she opened the front door of her house.

Gwen smiled happily seeing Jax standing outside her house. "Hey baby." Gwen said with a big smile. "Hey baby." Jax said kissing her tenderly. "Can I come in?" Gwen smiled taking his hand in her own. "Sure thing baby." Gwen said as she pulling him inside her home. Gwen shut the door and kissed him hard.


End file.
